


Alone

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Bucky overhears a conversation of yours





	Alone

You and Bucky were sitting on the couch in your shared home, Bucky was sat up watching something on TV while you laid with your head in his lap with his fingers running through your hair. You were the one who broke the peaceful silence.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, my friend Zach is coming into town and he’s gonna stay here for a night before he gets a hotel if that’s okay.”

Bucky’s fingers stilled in your hair.

“Zach as in the guy you used to date? That Zach?”

“Yeah, we still hang out when he’s in town. He’s just passing through so he won’t be here long.”

“So what were the two of you planning on doing?” Bucky asked tensely.

“There’s a concert we’re probably gonna go to. I would have invited you but I know it’s not your preferred environment,” you said gently.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s good. I’m glad you have someone to go with. It’ll be fun.”

Bucky trusted and loved you more than words could ever say but he couldn’t help the feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

Meeting Zach went as well as could be expected. Bucky was polite and quiet, not saying anything when Zach would touch you, just glaring at his hand as if hoping it would spontaneously combust.

Most of the day went by without incident even though Bucky was keeping a close eye on Zach. Later that evening while you were getting ready to leave for the concert, you could tell something was wrong with Bucky but he brushed you off when you asked.

“Y/N! The Uber is here let’s go!” Zach yelled from the other room.

“‘Kay, head out there, I’m right behind you,” you responded.

You heard the door slam and you were left alone with Bucky.

“Baby, we’re good right?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied tightly, “We’re good.”

He kissed you on the forehead.

“Have fun.”

With that, he turned and walked into your shared bedroom.

Bucky watched your evening through social media posts. He could tell you had been drinking and from the way Zach was touching you, he had been drinking as well. It seemed everytime Zach had the opportunity to touch you, he did and Bucky hated it. He hated that someone else was touching you and making you laugh and making you happy. He was supposed to be the guy doing those things. But instead, he was home alone because concerts were too crowded and too loud for him to handle. Hours passed and he was about to leave your room to grab something to drink when he heard you and Zach come in. He leaned out the door so he could hear the two of you talking.

“C’mon Y/N. You can’t really be happy with him?”

Bucky froze in the doorway. The two of you were talking about him. He knew he shouldn’t listen, he should just go out into the kitchen like he had planned but instead he stayed hidden in the doorway.

“Drop it, Zach.”

“Y/N. He’s a murderer with a metal fucking arm. He’s gonna hurt you one day. Aren’t you scared of him? He can’t even give you everything you want! I know that you want kids and a life. Can he give you that?!”

Bucky clenched his left fist and heard the metal plates shifting in his arm. The truth was, he didn’t know if he could give you that. Besides the emotional factor, who knew what all those years of testing and serums did to him? He could feel the tears threatening to spill over. Zach was right. He was a freak and a murderer. He would never be able to give you everything that you deserved and he was jealous that Zach could. He didn’t need to hear your response. Bucky grabbed his bag from the closet and started throwing clothes in it. He needed to clear his head, maybe distance himself from the breakup he knew was coming. He could go stay at the compound for a few days, maybe forever. Bucky was zipping up his bag when you came into the room.

“Buck? Where ya going? Do you have a mission?”

“Nope. I just need to clear my head for a few days. Don’t worry, I’m sure Zach can keep you company.”

“Wait what?”

Bucky didn’t let you say anything else before he pushed past you and toward the bedroom door.

“I thought you loved me,” you whispered.

The hurt and vulnerability in your voice stopped Bucky dead in his tracks.

“You know I do but I’m a freak with a metal arm. I can’t give you what he can give you.”

You turned around but Bucky was still facing away from you.

“Bucky, I kicked him out and told him to never call me again. There’s no reason to be jealous of him. There’s a reason I broke up with him.”

“I’m not jealous,” Bucky murmured.

“Bucky look at me.”

He finally turned to face you.

“I love you Bucky. Metal arm, no arm I don’t care. I love you more than anyone. And yeah you have bad days but so do I Buck. That’s why we work, we carry each other through. Please Bucky, drop the bag and come to bed with me.”

Bucky nodded and silently began to strip off his clothes until he was left in his underwear and you did the same. Bucky got into bed and laid flat on his back while you crawled in beside him. You sighed when he didn’t move to wrap is arms around you like he usually would so you moved to straddle his waist. Bucky furrowed his brow in confusion before you leaned down and kissed his left shoulder. You peppered light kisses to the harsh scarring paying special attention to the long jagged scar where flesh met metal as you gently ran your fingers up and down his metal arm. You finally placed one firm kiss on his lips before pulling back slightly.

“I love you, James Buchanan Barnes. Every single bit of you.”


End file.
